Industrial air filter systems are well known. Typically, industrial air filters are either mobile source capture systems or centralized ducted systems. The mobile source capture systems use an air filter system that generally supports a single work station and can be moved to different locations in a facility. A centralized ducted system typically has a fixed air filter system that is connected to a centralized duct system that is then connected to the work stations. The air filter system of a centralized ducted system is normally very large in relation to a mobile source capture system and is located outside of the manufacturing building due to its size and its loud noise during operation.
Both mobile source capture systems and centralized ducted systems have advantages and disadvantages. The mobile system is flexible. It can be moved around a manufacturing floor, and units can be added and removed. However, mobile systems can be less efficient than centralized ducted system. Centralized ducted systems can be more efficient, but are not flexible. The centralized duct system is designed for a certain number of work stations and adding and removing is very difficult. Additionally, the work stations cannot be moved.
What is needed is a modular ductwork system with components that can be easily reconfigured as needs change to take advantage of the flexibility of a mobile system and the efficiency of a centralized system.